The Heart of the Galaxy
by Asher Elric
Summary: Mutt Jones found that life was boring after an international adventure. A rare coloured diamond that makes the international scene makes a stink in Indiana Jones' circle of friends and John Dillinger wants to teach a kid a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of The Galaxy**

**Rating- Pg13**

**Fandom - Public Enemies, Indiana Jones**

**Warnings - none**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Part 1 - **

The first bright rays of the sun just rising over the savannah was the first sight that Jarrod Brines saw that morning. They had been three months in this bit of land and yet, hadn't found what they were seeking. It was rather disheartening. It was said that a hidden mineral out post was to be found at the very spot that they camped. But they hadn't been able to find anything, the drill had broken several times all ready and his men were beginning to become angry at the lack of wealth.

He took out a cigarette and lit it calmly as their breakfast was being prepared. He heard the drill being started and took a long deep breathe of the fresh African air. If they didn't find it today, they would go home. Declare it all a mishap and try again when he had backers enough to trust him with more money.

He returned to his tent to await till something happened. He had just sat down in his chair, when a young Native boy ran into his tent; "Sir, we've found something!" the English wasn't at all good, but the boy had at least gotten it out in some semblance of understanding and Jarrod followed. He ran to the site of their drill where others stood around, their white teeth of wide grins almost blinded him.

He looked down, and could hardly believe his eyes.

* * *

**Chicago**

Mutt Jones rolled his eyes as his old man started lecturing when he didn't even know it. His grades weren't good enough to get into the university, to be quite honest, he hadn't even finished high school. His mechanical mind, though interested in history, wasn't the sort of mind to be kept in a box to learn a bunch of tripe he'd never have use for in the real world.

"Okay, okay, gee!" he ran his comb through his hair.

"You sound like a teacher all ready, Associate Dean!" Mutt said sarcastically. Professor Henry Jones Jr. the Second gave his son a withering look.

"I just want you to have a good education. You won't get ahead in the world otherwise," he tried to explain, he had explained it many times, yet Mutt never seemed to get it.

"Okay, okay. So I can't get into Harvard, what do you want me to do?" Mutt was lounging in the chair, his feet on his fathers desk. Indiana rolled his eyes and pushed the motorcycle boots off the desk. Mutt graciously settled into some civil manner that seemed to make the Professor happier.

"I know that, that's why I am sending you to the Chicago Boy's School," Indiana informed the lad with a huge smile.

"Not another prep school! Haven't I been through enough of those?" Mutt groaned.

"It'll build character," Indiana huffed back.

"You want to know what builds character?" Mutt asked as he stood up.

"What's that, Junior?"

"Having you as a father," and with that he marched out of the office.

* * *

Marion had to do something, so she dragged her son along on her errands. She wasn't going to let him mope about in his bedroom .

"Mom, it's a prep school," Mutt groused. They stood in line at the Chicago Bank and Trust. It was a vaulted room made out of marble. People in suits with fedora's or women with their furs stood about doing their own business. He was the only one who looked quite out of his league in his jeans and leather jacket. He pulled his comb through his hair. Marion's clue that her son was getting upset over nothing.

"Mutt, it's a different sort of school," she informed him.

"Really? How can that be?" Mutt asked.

"Indy went there when he was a child," Marion replied.

"Great, I bet I'll have old fossils as well," Mutt sighed in aggravation.

"Look, you still live with us, so your going to school, otherwise you shall have to just find your own way and I for one don't want to let you do that any time soon, can't you just try? Maybe you'll like?' she asked. They were able to take step forward and the line moved.

"Fine, but I won't like it," Mutt replied.

"That's all I ask for," Marion patted him on the shoulder.

It was as if on queue; three men in fluttering, long coats with their fedora's leaned over their eyes walked into the bank, the only difference was the Tommy-guns they all sported. One vaulted over the marbled desk of the teller station. Two others took our the guards.

"Mom, who are these guys?" Mutt whispered.

"We're the Dillinger gang and all we want is the money," the lead man said. He gave Mutt a wink before dragging the bank manager over to the vault while two other men covered. Mutt and Marion watched as the vault was opened and several bags of money were thrown out for the other two to grab.

That done, the lead man came back out. Without preamble he gathered several hostages. Marion wasn't sure what to think when the man grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Mutt.

"Hey! Where're you goin' with my Mom?" Mutt called out.

"Don't worry Junior, you'll see her again," the man called out.

"Hey…only Dad is allowed to call me that!" Mutt angrily yelled as the three men with their hostages made it outside. Knowing that he had to do something, Mutt ran to a window to watch as the man pushed his mother into their ford. He cursed.

He ducked down as a several bullet shots were fired off. One shattered the window, which gave him an out. Without a second thought Mutt jumped the partition and ran for his mothers car. She had the keys, but he had the skills. He had it up and running in seconds and had jammed the gas to catch up to his Mom.

He leaned over and fumbled in the glove compartment. Just as he had known, his father's pistol and whip were there. Perfect. He grabbed the pistol and passed it to his left hand. He aimed it out the window, but low to the grown. He pulled the trigger and a bullet zipped forward. It was a lucky shot, for as he shot over a bump, his bullet had taken out on of the back tires of the ford.

One man let off with his Tommy-gun. Mutt ducked down and floored it. He crashed into the front bumper, which threw off most of the hostages. He could see his mother in the back punching one of the men. They had made a mistake in taking her hostage. She wasn't the sort of woman to stand by and let the men have all the fun. Mutt let off another bullet. It sizzled through the back window of the ford. His mother had ducked right in time and the glass shattered over her.

"Come on mom!" Mutt yelled. Bullets were being fired back at him but he wasn't going home without his mother. She punched her captor in the face, making him fall backwards, she then climbed out of the window and onto the hood of their own black Ford. Mutt swerved dangerously to the right and down a dirt road.

"Mutt!" Marion cried out as she was finally able to get herself into the car by way of the passenger window.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You drive like Indy!" she laughed.

"Yeah well, what can I say, I learned from the best," Mutt replied. He glanced into the review mirror; "Damn," their bank robbers had decided to get revenge, for they were right on their tail.

"What should we do?" Mutt asked.

"Give me the gun," Marion held out her hand and Mutt handed her the gun. She leaned out the passenger window, took aim and fired off two shots. The front wheels of the car exploded and swerved off the road and landed in a ditch.

Mutt crowed wildly and Marion decided it was time for a seatbelt. "Well, I suppose you did learn from the best," Marion sighed, "and for once," she smiled fondly, "I'm glad Indy left his stuff in the car,"

Mutt laughed.

It was just another day in the lives of the Jones Family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Heart of the Galaxy**_

_**Rating - PG13**_

_**Warnings -None**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own**_

_**Summary - **__**Mutt Williams Jones finds himself on an adventure of a life time when a new diamond makes the international scene, and a bank robber seems intent to dog his every steps! **_

_**Chapter Summary - Mutt and Marion make it home to live and fight another day. An old friend of Indy's comes into the picture. **_

_**Part 2**_

_Indiana Jones wasn't a happy Father or Husband when he found out that the two people in his life that he would protect form anything, had been taken hostage by one of the most notorious Bank Robbers this side of Egypt. Of course, later when Mutt and Marion told of this debacle, he had to admit that Mutt seemed more like him every passing moment. _

"_I have to say," the police chief was saying, "I have never seen anything like that, your kid almost had Dillinger in our grasp," _

_Indy nodded politely, "He takes after me, I'm afraid," he replied. _

"_Well, it could be worse, but Dillinger hasn't killed anyone yet so I suppose alls well that ends well," the man said, then he tipped his hat to Marion who sipped tea in their parlor before he was out the door. Indy gave her a small smirk. _

"_Boy, life has gotten boring with me at the school all the time," he remarked. _

"_Well, Mutt and I seem to find things to do," Marion replied. _

"_Yeah?" Indy sat down on the couch beside her. She snuggled up to him as he put his arm around her. _

"_He seemed to enjoy smashing up the car and getting away with it. Actually, he's out there fixing the motor, apparently some of the bullet shots tore it up," Marion explained. _

"_Well, at least he's home," Indy remarked. _

"_Do you think Dillinger will come after him? He's just a boy rescuing his mother," Marion gave her husband a long, sideways look. Indy sighed. _

"_Anything is possible, Marion," he shrugged. _

"_I suppose so," _

_* * *_

_The door bell rang just after supper when the family was settling down to read as part of their evening family time before bed. Indy looked up from the old tome he was studying and blinked at the clock. Eight o'clock. Too late for any good to come from this visit. _

_He wasn't prepared to see whoever it was that was waiting on his front stoop. Wilhelmina Scott in all her glory. A tight sparkling red dress with her hair up in a curled bun and feathers dancing about. _

"_Willie!" Indy cried out with a huge smile._

"_Indy! Its been a long time," she smiled. He stepped back to let her inside. _

"_Wow, I thought you went back to Shang high," he said._

"_Nope, I got my start in Hollywood, look at me now!" she did a twirl for him; "Oh, and look who found me!" she turned and beckoned someone in. The kid couldn't have been any older than Mutt, he was tall with dark hair, dark eyes, he wore jeans and a baseball jersey with his baseball cap tilted to the side. _

"_Short Round!" _

"_Doctor Jones!" Short Round hugged the man; "You all there Doctor Jones?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, Shorty, I'm all here. Hey, Mutt! Marion get over here!" Indy called. Both Mother and Son, curious about their visitors entered the foyer. _

"_Marion, this is Willie and Short Round," Indy introduced his wife, "And this is Mutt, my son," _

"_Your son and wife?" Willie smiled brightly, "Why Indy, I never took you for one to be married," Willie's mouth made an affronted O. _

"_You Doctor Jones is a cheat! A big cheat!" Short Round put his finger in Indy's face. _

"_And your lucky I like you, Shorty," Indy replied. _

"_What does he mean by that?" Marion whacked Indy on the shoulder to get his attention. _

"_Old girlfriend," Indy replied, almost afraid of what his wife might do to him because of that. _

"_Girlfriend? Ha! You barely noticed me!" Willie replied. _

"_I noticed you," Indy replied gruffly._

"_Yeah, what?" Willie asked with her arms crossed._

"_All the noise you made," Indy huffed. Marion tried to hide a giggle with a snort. Willie looked her way but seemed to deign it below her to say anything. _

"_Well, Indiana, I didn't come by for a chit-chat, Short Round and I came to give you this, apparently, a friend of yours was in so much hurry that he just thrust it into my hands," She waved an envelope under Indy's eyes. _

"_What friend?" Mutt asked. _

"_I don't know, Indy has a lot of friends these days," Willie replied, she let Indy take the envelope. _

"_What are you doing these days?" Indy asked. _

"_Oh, I got married, to a Hollywood director," she smirked. Indy nodded his head. _

"_Short Round, are you going to school?"_

"_Yes, Doctor Jones, The University of Chicago!"_

"_Really? I went there too. I worked at waiting tables to get through school, met Al Capone and played jazz," Indy said with a far away look in his eyes. _

"_You met Al Capone?" Mutt asked incredulously. Short Round blinked at Indy with the same look. He shrugged. _

"_Yeah well, you met John Dillinger, so we're even," Indy retorted. _

"_Well, Indiana, I have got to be going. Short Round needs to get back to campus," Willie clicked out a tone. Indy waved her off. _

"_Be careful out there Willie," he said as a way of farewell._

"_Oh?" she turned back._

"_Yeah, I'll make sure and send your husband some ear plugs!" he laughed. Short Round smiled brightly while Willie stomped her foot. _

"_Well, I give you a message and this is what you do to an old friend? See if I ever do anything for you again Jones!" and with that she stomped off. _

"_By Doctor Jones, Mrs. Doctor Jones and Doctor Jones' Son!" Short Round yelled as he rand full tilt down the stairs to jump into the car before it could drive off and leave him there. _

"_Where did you meet them, Dad?" Mutt asked. _

"_Shang High, China, at the Obi Wan," Indy replied before he shut the front door and announced it time for bed. _


End file.
